Rugnor
Rugnor is the son of King Assan, and prince of a distant and unnamed land. He is the main antagonist in Prince of Persia 3D. Biography ''Prince of Persia 3D'' Rugnor is a half-man, half-tiger. Ruthless and cruel to the teeth (which are characteristically intimidating), he is responsible for coveting the Princess. He is superhumanly strong and a master Swordsman as well. Rugnor is alluded to be a secluded figure that common citizens know virtually nothing about except for his name[https://www.popuw.com/files/Prince_Of_Persia_3D_Manual.pdf#page=4 Prince of Persia 3D English manual, page 4]. When the Princess sees him for the first time, she is clearly shocked, indicating that very few people (possibly not even the Sultan himself) are aware of Rugnor's inhuman nature''Prince of Persia 3D''. Long before, Assan and his brother made a deal that once the former's daughter reached the age of 21, she would be married to Rugnor. When the Sultan doubled back on the deal by allowing his daughter to marry the Prince, Assan invites them all to his kingdom, wishing for Rugnor to marry the Princess whether she likes it or not. The Prince, is imprisoned and has to escape from the dungeons and chase after Rugnor, as he carries the Princess away. In spite of all the obstacles tossed into his path by Rugnor's minions, the Prince nevertheless stays only a couple of steps behind Rugnor and his own abducted wife. At first Rugnor tries to trick the Princess into thinking he had had the Prince executed long ago but when his lies become obvious and the Princess sticks to her resilient ways, he begins to treat her more and more harshly, having initially being somewhat delicate. When the Princess sees the Prince fall, apparently, to his death, she mourns him. Rugnor then tries to comfort her and use the opportunity to finally make her accept him as her new husband. When she angrily rejects his advances anyway, Rugnor loses his temper and starts openly threatening the Princess. Fed up with her mistreatment, the Princess unexpectedly draws Rugnor's sword and cuts off his left paw. Enraged, Rugnor knocks her out and subsequently has an artificial limb made of iron prepared for him to make up for the lost paw. In order to get rid of both the Prince and the Princess, whom he now loathes for maiming him and no longer wishes to marry, Rugnor devises a trap: he sets a huge piece of machinery, a mechanical gear as big as a room, to which he ties the Princess up. The Prince appears to rescue her, upon which the two have a long fight which the Prince ends up winning. Rugnor falls into his own machinery: the iron limb he had been provided with gets caught within the gears, thus putting the entire system to a stop, just seconds before the Princess gets crushed by it. The rest of Rugnor, on the other hand, dies in unimaginable torment. Origins Rugnor's mutated body is never once directly referred to throughout the entire game and one can only speculate as to why he looks the way he does. Considering that his father appears to be a perfectly normal human being and we never hear of his mother, it is possible that he was born from a tiger (which would bear some similarities to the Greek myth of Minotaur, a child of a human woman and a bull). Gallery File:Ragnor1.jpg File:Rugnor3.jpg References }} Category:Deceased Category:Prince of Persia (Original Canon) Category:Prince of Persia (Original Canon) Characters Category:Prince of Persia (Original Canon) Enemies